Mixed Up Lovers
by RioluLi
Summary: Aoko gets in trouble, not because of Kaito. And the one to save her is no other than Kudo Shinichi. How will this turn out? And what about Ran and Kaito? Not original mine, but read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Ri-chan (my name) here with this new story. ^^ I'm going to continue my other story (if I get some more reviews) but I thought I would publis this. Just so you know, this is NOT my idea. The story was published a long time ago, one of the first stories I read on fanfiction, but it was deleted after 5 chapters and I could not find it. The reason I have it is beacuse I loved it so much, but had just a little time at the computer so I printed it out, but I did not get the name on the author, so the ideas comes from he or she. Nothing is mine, the character is Gosho Aoyamas, and the ideas is from an other author here on fanfiction (if he or she still is on).**

**But here is chapter one ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Mixed Up Lovers!<strong>

_Charpter 1, First meeting_

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry. I've bought everything you needed. Yeah, yeah, I'm heading home. Yeah, yeah..."

Nakamori Aoko chats with her talkative dad on her phone one night on her way home.

"I'll be home soon, okay? Yeah, I'll be cooking your favorite food tonight. Yeah, yeah, I know..."

Nakamori Ginzo's voice was echoing from Aoko's cell phone. She can't even sneak in with her dad's babbling about dinner tonight.

Aoko just sighed. To finally get rid of this, she decided to sneak in between his dad's words.

"Yup! I'll be taking care of myself. I'll be cooking everything you like. I'll be home soon. Okay? Take care, good bye, love you."

Still hearing her dad screaming 'wait', she didn't bother to hesitate anymore and hurriedly turned off her cell phone. She wanted a nice, quiet walk on her way home.

Suddenly, just a few miles away from her house, she spotted a running man heading towards her.

Still one meter away, she can see that this man looks aged even though he wasn't, and he looks like a punk from some rock band or something.

Then, a screaming voice of a woman surprised her. "THIEF!"

It was just then Aoko realized that the ugly man heading towards her just stole a woman's purse. From behind the man she can see three policemen chasing after him.

"Come back!" "Stop!" was the words she hear from them.

Now the man was very close to her. Suddenly he threw the purse away and reached his big arms to Aoko.

"Come here, you!"

And before she knew it, Aoko was grabbed by the man and his arms wrapped around her neck, with a small knife pointing to her.

"What the-?" Aoko just can't believe her eyes. She was just held hostage!

"There, there, punk. We don't want any chaos here."

"Let the girl go."

The policemen suddenly stopped from running. They kept their distance from the crime scene.

Aoko saw all of the people gathering around the place, but still keeping their distance.

She tilted her head up to see the man's face. He was sweating, and he seemed very worried about being caught. He keeps swaying the knife back and forth to keep people away.

"Stay away! Don't come any closer, or this girl'll die!"

Shocked from the man's words, she struggled violently within the man's arms. She just panicked.

"W-what are you saying? You're going to kill me?" She grabbed hold of the man's arms and tried to push it away. "I don't want to die! Let go of me!"

"Don't move!" The man was losing his grip to Aoko. He can't believe a girl like her can be _this_ strong-when panicking. "I told you don't move!"

He moved his knife closer to Aoko's neck, which made her stop. She can feel the knife's pointed end.

Very scared, she was unable to move. She just keep shivering and was exclaiming to herself, 'Anyone, save me!'

As if her wish was heard, a man at the same age as her was seen walking closer towards the crime scene. He was not keeping distance like the other people.

"Now, now, let's not do harm here." The man gently spoke.

Aoko, who can barely open her eyes, was just trying to cooperate with her ears. She can feel the man around her speechless and shocked.

Suddenly, people started to cheer. Aoko was hearing the words, "The savior has come!", "It was the famous high school detective!", "He's so cool!".

Slowly, Aoko feels the man's grip was slightly loosening. Now Aoko can open her eyes, and there, she saw a teenager with his hands in his pocket, staring at her.

"It's Kudo Shinichi-san!" One of the policemen screamed. Everyone seemed to be very delighted.

'Kudo... Shinichi?' Aoko thought to herself. Her vision was clear now, and she recognized the famous high school detective standing in front of them.

"Don't move any inch closer! Or this girl dies!"

The man pointed the knife towards Shinichi, his arms shivering.

"I'll be wasting my breath if I plead you not to." Shinichi just calmly stated. He wasn't removing his hands from his pocket. "Well, why won't we try a negotiation?" This sentence alarmed everyone.

"W-what are you saying, Shinichi-san?" A policeman seemed to disagree with Shinichi's plan. "We aren't approving for negotiations..."

"You aren't, officer?" Shinichi asked, without turning his head. "Then how do you plan to save the hostage?"

The policemen suddenly silenced.

"Are you trying to spend the whole night standing here, keeping distance with the suspect, until he gets tired? Are you trying to make me laugh?"

The policemen stood silent, even the thief and Aoko.

"Well then, I suppose you won't mind if I do things my own," Shinichi stared at the shivering man. "What do you say if I negotiate with you?"

"N-negotiate?"

"Yes. Tell us anything you want. If we grant your wish, you promise to release her."

Aoko just stared at the calm Shinichi. She was amazed on how he deal with these things, but she was worried on what'll happen next.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said this is not my, the first 5 chapters is already writen by someone else so the first 5 chapters is already written, and after that I will wirte my own turn on the story. So hope you like it, and if anyone knows who the original author is, please tell me.<strong>

**Please review, the more I get the faster I'll update.**

**Ri-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

__**Ri-chan: Hei, minna. I'm back with the next charpter. Like I said in the first chapter this is not my idea. But still I hope you enjoy.**

**Black (other personality): Yay you updatede so soon.**

**Ri-chan: Yes and I want to thank Maruki Shitoichi, pearla and Tantei-kun 7312 for reviewing.**

**Black: I see that you got some reviews, ha, thats not half bad.**

**Ri-chan: Hehe, you didn't think that I would get anyone, did you?**

**Black: _turns away to not look at me._**

**Ri-chan: ok, Maruki-san I don't think that the Idea came from you. Like I said, this is a copy of the story I was reading a long time ago. But thank you for reviewing.**

**Black: And for Tantei-kun, thank you so much for liking my story and for not finding any errors, I don't think that you would find any in the story, but maybe som in the AN, cause Ri is not good at writing english, hehe. _(evile grin)_**

**Ri-chan: What do you mean with that. Ok, then you'll have to do the disclaim.**

**Black: What? well... Ri-chan, or also nown as RioluLi, do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed/Magic Kaito. Not this charpter either.**

**Ri-chan: On with the story ^.^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Charpter 2<strong>_

The thief just stared at him, still shivering and sweating. He wasn't sure of what to answer.

"Well? What do you say?"

The man was thinking of what to say. "What do you mean... Anything I want?"

Shinichi made a disappointed face. "Wha? Are you dumb or something, sir? You don't know what you want?"

The man was shivering more, Aoko can feel it. He seemed offended by Shinichi's words.

"O-Of course I want something! T-that's right! I don't want to get arrested!"

Shinichi closed his eyes and giggled. "Is this what you only want?"

The man swayed his knife again. "Don't you piss me! That's what I want! I don't want to get arrested!"

Shinichi smiled. Aoko doesn't understand what smile this is, whether it's expressing joy or success. Or an evil smile.

"No problem, you won't get arrested." He raised his right arm as a sign of promise.

Many people object about this, even the policemen cannot believe it. "S-Shinichi-san, you can't..."

"This is what I say, and I'm suggesting you should follow it, officers." Shinichi turned to the policemen. "I say this man here wouldn't get arrested first. Let him go."

Still, many of the gathering policemen object.

"I trust this man. Don't you?" Shinichi smiled again. "I trust you will not break our promise and release the young girl now."

The man, unsure of what to do, was getting affected by Shinichi's gentle charm. With his expression, it looks like he really mean what he says.

"How can I be so sure you're saying the truth?"

"Ah, I'm giving you my word."

Shinichi turned to the many officers.

"My dear officers, you should leave. Your task is finished. This man shouldn't be arrested. Tell your inspector to leave this man alone."

The man and Aoko were surprised of the current happening. Shinichi wasn't allowing the officers to arrest a criminal?

After a minute of debate, the officers slowly turned away and leave, much to their disagreement.

"Well? I have talked to them. They will not hunt for you anymore. Now would you release the girl now?"

The man, convinced with what Shinichi has done, suddenly pushed Aoko violently away, leading her to collapse. Shinichi, however, was on time to catch her.

He took a glance on the man trying to run away. He quickly grabbed a ball from a nearby kid and kicked it hard. And very unexpected for everyone, the ball hit the man bullseye, which causes the man to fall.

The police officers, who were watching nearby, saw it. Many of the policemen suddenly rushed back to where the man lies and rode on him like a horse. They cuffed his hands, and picked up the unconscious thief.

What Shinichi just did confuse the many.

"He said he _only _doesn't wanted to get arrested."

Shinichi approached the ball and picked it up.

"He never said anything else, so I granted his wish. I knocked him down first and then he'll get arrested."

It took a while before the people understand what he means. Then again, the crowd cheered up.

Aoko still cannot believe her eyes. This is the first time she saw the famous detective, and just like everyone say, he's cool and attractive.

But there's one more that occured to her...

"Are you all right?" Shinichi held her hand and guided her to stand.

"Y-yeah."

Aoko keeps staring at Shinichi, trying to recall something from him...

"Pretty girls like you should be more careful."

Shinichi winked at her. Aoko blushed.

'P-pretty girl?'

"Well then, you should go home, it's pretty late. Be careful not to get hostaged again."

Shinichi smiled and returned the ball to the kid. Then he walked away.

Aoko couldn't keep staring at him. She never met anyone like him before.

He was so cool, and very charming. Not like her childhood magician friend...

"Oh yeah!" Aoko suddenly exclaimed. Something totally slipped from her mind.

"That Kudo Shinichi-kun... He looks very much like Kaito!" She scratched her head. "Why didn't I notice it earlier?"

Ignoring the riot that's happening now with the police and the people, she just stared at Shinichi, who was slowly vanishing from the crowd.

"But there's only one thing I'm sure of..." She murmured. "He's very different from Kaito."

She slowly pictured Kaito and Shinichi in her mind... And compared them.

"Even though they look physically alike, Kudo-kun was more a gentleman, than that fish-fearing boy."

Aoko held her chest and breathes. "My heart's beating fast... Maybe..."

"I'M IN LOVE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ri-chan: This is the second charpter. I hope you enjoy.<strong>

**Kaito: Hey, why ****aren't I in the story yet?**

**Black: Because you aren't. Thats why, Bakaito.**

**Kaito: What did you call me?**

**Ri-chan: Kaito-kun, Black, take it easy. Don't get so angry. And Kaito-kun, the reason you aren't here yet is because the original author didn't put you in yet. And I don't think you are in the next one either. Sorry. _(fake tears in eyes)_  
><strong>

**Kaito: _(not seeing through Ri's act)_ Hey don't cry... Well see you soon. _(Kaito leave the house)_  
><strong>

**Black: Good acting there.**

**Ri-chan: Thanks, now to all of those who read pleas review.**

**Black: See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

_****_**Ri-chan: Yay minna, I'm updataing after ONE day.**

**Black: Why are you doing that?**

**Ri-chan: 1. I got three more reviews, by Maruki-san, Tantei-kun and Anele1996 and two favorite by Anele1996 and CrazyGirl19 and one story alert by CrazyGirl19 2. Me and my friends had so much fun at school today. We talked almost just about fanfiction.**

**Black: You guys needs to get a life.**

**Ri-chan: We allready have. And to Maruki-san thank you so much for reading my story.**

**Black: To White and Tantei-kun, you guys are funny, and if it wasn't for that I knew White I would possibly thought that you really tried to stop her. But White is right you guys can't be normal.  
><strong>

**Ri-chan: Hehe. And thanks to my new reviewer Anele-chan and to Crazy-san for liking this story.**

**Black: And to all of you who still want to se Bakaito, you'll just have to wait. Cause he wont have a part before charpter 4 or 5. I don't remember. Hihi**

**Ri-chan: What, sorry Kaito-kun and all Kaito fans out there.**

**Black: Let's get on with the story. Ri-chan, also known as RioluLi, do NOT own Detectice Conan/Case Closed/Magic Kaito or this charpter. Her charpter wont come before charpter 6.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Charpter 3<strong>_

As Shinichi continue to walk away, now a little farther from the scene, turned back.

He recalls Aoko. Since before the crime happened, he had caught sight of her already.

She looks like Ran in some way. He, too, was surprised of seeing an identical person. He even thought at first that Aoko was a doppelganger.

He admitted he liked Aoko's gentleness, because he has observed her carefully when the crime is on going. She was very silent and calm.

"When will I see her again?" Shinichi thought of himself. He suddenly smiled idiotically.

A moment later, Shinichi sensed that something's going to hit him. He quickly looked behind and he was right-a handbag was coming to his way.

Just in time, he was able to avoid that bag's attack. He turned to the direction where the bag is from.

"R-Ran!" Shinichi almost fainted when he saw Ran in flames.

"Where the heck have you been?" Ran's evil look surely scares Shinichi.

Shinichi was still avoiding many bag attacks from Ran.

"W-wait, let me explain! Stop hitting me!"

"Now you're begging for me to stop hitting you? After you left me alone?"

"I didn't leave you! A-A case just occured, and I just took care of it..."

"I'm tired of that lame excuses! Always making a 'case' an excuse!"

"It's true!"

Shinichi, enough of being hit, grabbed Ran's bag and refused to give it to her.

Ran gets angrier than ever.

"I'm tired of this! You always do this to me... Suddenly leaving me while I buy drinks or stuff, then showing up to me an hour later... Without even telling me first!"

Ran suddenly burst into tears, which made Shinichi feel sorry for the both of them.

"R-Ran..." Shinichi doesn't know how to calm her. He just realized that she was right... That he was been doing this for some time now... Always leaving Ran alone for cases.

Right now, he have to think of something to cheer Ran up.

"Ran, I'll make it up to you." Shinichi returned her handbag.

"Don't even try to." Ran violently retrieved her handbag, and wiped away her tears with her fingers.

"Please, let me." Shinichi holds Ran's shoulder, and moved her closer.

Ran suddenly gets a closer eye contact with Shinichi, and that made her blush. The blush wasn't that obvious though, because Shinichi believed it was from her cries.

"This Saturday," Shinichi stated, "it'll be my treat. Let's go anywhere you like... Malls, movies, restaurants... Anywhere. It'll be my treat."

Ran just stared at him with watery eyes.

"Well?" Shinichi winked. "I promise I won't fail you. I won't make lame excuses anymore, I won't leave you."

'I won't leave you...

...won't leave you...

...leave you...

...leave you...

...you...'

Shinichi's last statement echoed through Ran's mind. She was ultimately surprised.

First, it was rare for Shinichi to say something like this.

Second, is he even asking her out for a date?

Third, _he was serious_.

This is too much. Ran just can't help but stare at him.

"Don't stare at me like that," Shinichi teased. "Your face's scary."

"Scary?" Ran was about to hit him with her handbag again, and Shinichi just laughed.

"Well, is that a yes?" Shinichi smiled.

Not trying to show him that she actually feels happiness and excitement, she replied as if she's still mad.

"I can't refuse, since it'll be Shinichi's treat. That only occurs once in a lifetime."

"You can't be meaner, can you?"

Seeing that they've already make up with each other, the two argue again like small children on the way home.

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

"I'm home!"

Each of the characters of course, said when they got home. But let's focus on Ran first.

As Ran entered her small little residence, she saw her father first, sitting lazily again in his desk, eating his own little meal.

"Dad?"

Now this is new, since normally her dad doesn't do anything and only sits on his chair, drinking beer all day... But now he's reading a newspaper.

Ran feels she's in heaven, just seeing her father do this. Finally he's doing his work as a private detective.

Not trying to show him her joyful reaction, she just tried to act as she would normally do.

"What's in the paper today?" She asked as fixed her things away.

Mouri Kogoro continue to stare at the newspaper. "He owns the main headline again."

Confuse of the answer, Ran asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Kaito Kid," Kogoro said, without looking up from his paper.

Ran approached her father, and reads with him. "Kaito Kid? He's the famous magician thief, right?"

"Yeah," Kogoro turned the page.

"What about him?"

"He sent another notice of his plans. Within this week he's going to steal Asia's Diamond, which was located at the Suzuki Museum. Still no specific time or date."

Ran browsed more of the news. "Ah, Suzuki Museum? Sonoko's uncle is its very owner!"

"Sonoko? She's your very outgoing best friend, right?"

"Yeah, and her uncle, Suzuki Jirokichi-san, owns the museum."

"I see," Kogoro continue to read the rest of the story, and sighed.

"I bet Inspector Nakamori will still get hold of the first class ticket to Kid's show _again_."

Kogoro and Ran stared at a part of the news where Aoko's father, Nakamori Ginzo, was pictured with his very famous statement: 'I'm going to catch Kaito Kid!'

* * *

><p><strong>Ri-chan: For those of you who thinks this sound old, it is. And still it is not me who wrote this charpter.<strong>

**Black: Of course it's not yours. You couldn't have written something this good, funny and entertaining.**

**Ri-chan: What was that? _(flames of hate all around Ri)_**

**Black: _(scard)_ Nothing at all.**

**Ri-chan: _(smiling like nothing happend)_ Good. Well to all of you readers I hop you enjoy my story. So pleas press the review button under here and tell me what you think.**

**Black: And give her some good ideas to how this should turn out. Or maybe you could creat your own character send it to us and then, maybe if we like it, it coould get in the story. We love OC.**

**Ri-chan: That was an good idea, but that can't be happend before charpter 6.**

**Black and Ri-chan: Se you next time. ^.^  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Black: Yo, minna. How are you doing?**

**Ri-chan: Yeah it's been a long time and I'm really sorry.**

**Black: She means it and to prove it you get this story today, then you'll get the next one tomorrow.**

**Ri-chan: And I'll see if I can updated 'The Blood Water Gems Heist' in two days.**

**Black: So over to thanking everyone that have read, reviewed or put this story in her/his favorit/alert list.**

**Ri-chan: Yes, it's starting to get so many, but here we go.**

**Black: Thanks to Anele1996, CrazyGirl19 and Maruki Shitoichi for having this story at their favorit story list. And to CrazyGirl19 for puting this on her alert list.**

**Ri-chan: And to Maruki-san, I hope you enjoy the story and the original name of this story is Mixed Up Lovers!**

**Black: Thats the same name.**

**Ri-chan: Almost look one more time.**

**Black: Ahh, there is a ! at the end.**

**Ri-chan: Yes.**

**Black: ToKtoK, it's not decided how this will end and this is just the begining. It may turn out to be ShinxAoko and RanxKai, but it may end up ShinxRan and AokoxKai. We don't know jet eather. And thanks for reading.**

**Ri-chan: And to Anele-chan, if you want to have a character just send me a pm where you describe your character, thats for everyone else to. And we will se if your right about the others.**

**Black: And to Tantei-kun and White just so you know, your both drama queens. And so White doesn't get hurt anymore heres the next charpter. **

**Ri-chan: Ok, it's time for the story.**

**Black: Ri-chan doesn't own the character from Detective Conan (Case Closed)/Magic Kaito. And we are still on the charpter that was written by an other author.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Charpter 4<strong>_

Just like what Kogoro is doing now, so is Nakamori Ginzo.

"KAITO KID!"

That was his very words that night. And take note of the capitalization, he's really screaming on the top of his lungs.

"Just watch out, KAITO KID, I'm going to catch you this time for sure!"

"I assure you that the face behind that monocle will be known to the whole world, KAITO KID!"

"And at the time I have arrested you, KAITO KID, they will know me as the great Inspector Nakamori who just captured the famous magician thief!"

"I will make sure that you kneel before me, KAITO KID, begging for forgiveness and pleading for freedom!"

"And of course, KAITO KID..."

"Aww, cut it out, dad!"

Aoko was just at the kitchen, cooking their dinner. She was wearing a pair of earplugs already, thinking she may avoid her dad's famous I'm-going-to-catch-you-Kaito-Kid speech, but perhaps she couldn't after all.

"Can't you at least stop stressing the word KAITO KID? It's getting irritating, really!" Aoko couldn't help but say it directly.

Ginzo just stood there in silence. He really can't refuse the commands of his great daughter, Lord Aoko.

After a while of silence, making Aoko contented enough, she returned back to her cooking session.

Ginzo, seeing Aoko away from sight, returned to his earlier mood. He crumpled the news of Kaito Kid's notice, and slammed the table with his fist.

"Still, I'll make it sure... I'm going to catch you, KAITO KID!"

"DAD!"

And there, Ginzo was grounded from their dinner.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next day, both parties went to their usual gathering: the school. Each of the pairs have their respective schools, but let's gather around Shinichi and Ran's first...

"Good morning!"

Ran and Shinichi, as usual, went to school together. Their houses were just near with each other, and they both undergo the same path... So it doesn't really matter after all...

Well, at least not with their class.

"Weee! It's the famous high school sweetheart!"

Ran and Shinichi's class always tease them as 'sweethearts' or 'couple', seeing that they always go to school and walk home together.

"Cut it out." Shinichi just sarcastically said. Even if it is shown with words, he doesn't seem affected by his classmates' gimmicks.

Ran on the other hand, doesn't seem to care either. She was actually used to it.

"Good morning, Ran!" Her best friend, Suzuki Sonoko, appeared beside Ran's desk.

Ran greeted back as she sat.

"Hey hey, won't you tell me anything?" Sonoko grabbed a chair from nearby and seated beside Ran.

"What do I have to tell you?"

"Oh, come on," Sonoko frowned. "Don't you act like you don't know!"

Sonoko made face expressions that looked like a charade. Ran just stared at her, trying to figure out what she means.

"Huuh?"

"Aww, Ran!" Sonoko breathed. "The date!"

"Date?" Ran looked up and thought about what Sonoko meant. "Date..."

Sonoko digs her head between her arms. Trying to keep herself cool from the helpless Ran, she decided to make it clear.

"You and Shinichi-kun, last night."

Ran finally understands. "Ahh..." And then she realizes. "H-hey, that's not a date!"

"Oh yes, it is." Sonoko rested on her armchair. "So did anything interesting happened?"

"What do you mean interesting?"

"Come on, you know what I meant!" Sonoko cupped her mouth with her right hand. "Did you KISS or something?"

"Waah~!" Ran almost fell from her seat with shock. "S-Sonoko! What the heck are you saying? I... We... No kiss happened!"

Unknown to Ran, her last statement echoed throughout the whole room.

"Kiss?"

Most of the students were alerted by this, and they somehow get curious. Ran suddenly covered her mouth in shock.

Sonoko just whispered, "Too much loud, princess."

As the whole room were intrigued, Shinichi just sat there above his desk, playing with a soccer ball.

'Sonoko must be bullying Ran again in admitting 'something' has happened with us last night.' Shinichi thought to himself, realizing Sonoko's true nature.

He glanced at the scene and saw Ran with her face glowing bright red, speechless from the crowd. He just smiled.

'She doesn't seem angry with me yet... We acted as we normally do since this morning, so everything should be fine. I thought I really overdid it...'

Shinichi cupped his chin with his hand. He recalls every moment he's with Ran, and always leave her without her knowing where he'll go... And later on return saying he just solved a case.

Shinichi nodded silently, thinking 'Indeed, the longer my excuse was, the lamer it becomes.'

Suddenly, something caught his eye... a newspaper lying on a table with Kaito Kid's headline on it. He has read the news this morning, and seeing how interesting Kid's tricks were, he decided to work with the police in catching the thief.

"Kaito Kid..." Shinichi whispered, staring at Kid's picture. "Let us see what you've got."

* * *

><p><strong>Ri-chan: Thats the charpter.<strong>

**Kaito: Oi, oi, I'm stil not in it.**

**Ri-chan: Sorry, but thats just how it is, but your name have been in more than ones. Doesn't that count?**

**Kaito: No, it does NOT.**

**Shinichi: Could you be quiet? It's not THAT important.**

**Kaito: (turns to Ri) What's HE doing HERE? (turns to to Shinichi) Yes it is. But you wouldn't know. You have been here since charpter 1.**

**Black: Shinichi-kun, you must remember, Bakaito here loves the spotlight.**

**Kaito: Yes, and so what? ... Hey, don't call me that.**

**Ri-chan: Kaito-kun take it easy, heres some good news. Your one of the main characters in the next charpter.**

**Black and Shinichi: Ha, isn't that good.**

**Kaito: ... Yes it... is well... Wait... One OF?**

**Ri-chan: Yes you and Akoko-chan.**

**Kaito: Well, ok. I gues it's ok.**

**Black and Shinichi: Well since that problem is over...**

**(in the bakgound:) _Kaito: WHAT? A PROBLEM?_**

**Ri-chan: Please reveiew. **

**Ri, Black, Shinichi: then we'll see you tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ri-chan: Heres the second charpter, a little late, but here it is.**

**Black: Thanks to Kid-fan and Anele-chan for your reviews.**

**Ri-chan: To Maru-chan, Riku-chan and Kato-kun, thanks for a funny review, but it still gets me up a little.**

**Black: No, not again.**

**Ri-chan: Yes again. It sounds wrong in my head, sorry Maru-chan, but I'm big fan of Riku from Kingdom Hearts, and when I read the same name for a girl, it kind of trik me of. But loved your story so far.**

**Black: You read that thing, its amazing that no one ask you do on your mobil all the time.**

**Ri-chan: Their used to it. And thanks to roxifoxi for the funny review.**

**Black: Well heres the 5 chrapter, and Bakaito is in it to.**

**Ri-chan: I don't own Detective Conan (Case Closed)/ Magic Kaito. Not this charpter either.**

**Black: Heres the story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Charpter 5<strong>_

On the other hand, on Kaito and Aoko's school...

As Aoko arrived, just like always, she greeted each and everyone of her classmates good morning, and sat down on her desk.

"Good morning, Aoko-chan," her best friend greeted.

Aoko greeted back and smiled joyfully.

Now there's only one who Aoko hadn't greeted yet... "Where is that guy?"

_POP! POP! POP! _Suddenly, a noise that sounded like party poppers surrounded Aoko's desk. Then confetti showered over her.

Aoko just freezing sat there. Even though she knows who's doing this, she just can't even think of what to react with this.

Then suddenly, a jokerbox in the floor opened, and there sprang a toy-clown itself, towards Aoko's face.

Aoko grew pale with shock from the horrid face of the clown, which caused her to fall down from her chair.

But in exact timing, someone saved her from completely falling.

"Hey, you reacted too far."

It was Kuroba Kaito, who did everything to Aoko earlier, and who saved Aoko earlier.

Aoko was just completely speechless. She silenced in a moment.

When Kaito tried to look closer to see Aoko's face clearly, with his quick senses, he noticed a book going to hit him and he quickly dodged it.

Then just as he predicted, it was Aoko who tried to hit him with the book.

"Kaaaaaiitoooo...!" Aoko was in rage.

She grabbed her very own weapon, the classroom mop, and started swiping and swaying it towards Kaito.

"I'm going to catch you, Kaito...!"

If Ginzo has his famous statement, so does Aoko too. However, the only difference is she has removed the 'Kid' from her statement.

"Woah, Aoko... Slow down!" Kaito teased while running around the classroom. "Be careful with your heart! As you know, many were dying from heart attack nowadays..."

With very much anger, Aoko has already ruined something from the classroom, and even she doesn't care what she hits or ruins.

Even if them fighting and running around the room, the whole class just cheered for their respective sides.

"Come on, Aoko-san! At least Kaito-kun didn't even tried to look at your panty today!"

With this, Aoko's face grew redder, and redder...

Until finally, she brokes the mop with her bare hands.

Now all the class even Kaito can say now is... "Oops."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It was break time.

"Harruumpph!" Is all what Aoko can say right now.

"Come on, Aoko... Don't take it so seriously!" Kaito, however, spent the whole day apologizing to Aoko. "Aren't you still used to it? I've been doing tricks to you since middle school..."

"That is why I'm pissed off!" Aoko said, without even looking at Kaito.

A short silence passed by.

Kaito just continued to stare at Aoko, who is currently in crossed arms and an obvious angry face.

He just sighed, wondering for a solution. Maybe he should just do again what he did when they were kids...

"Aoko," Kaito called from behind.

Aoko however, couldn't resist that such gentle tone calling her name. She glanced, and saw Kaito smiling at her.

Suddenly, Kaito offered his hand with a card.

The card was familiar... It was the Ace of Hearts.

"Look," Kaito made sure Aoko watch his gallant show.

With one click of his fingers, the card suddenly changed to a glittering rose. Aoko was very delighted.

"Here." Kaito offered the rose to her.

As soon as Aoko gets hold of it, a butterfly suddenly appeared from inside the rose petals and flew around the room.

From the looks of it, Aoko admired everything.

Then remembering it was Kaito's doing, she looked at him, wondering of what he'll do next.

Kaito lowered his face next to hers, which made Aoko blush, and said...

"I am sorry, Aoko."

The tone of his voice was sincere. Very much surprised, Aoko just stared at him.

And they both stared for a long moment... Which annoyed Kaito.

"Well?"

Aoko was actually daydreaming. She's thinking if Kaito could do the same thing for her everyday... That would be too nice.

Going back to reality, still staring at Kaito, she finally talked.

"You really mean it?"

Kaito just sighed.

"I'm not too convincing for you, am I?" He teased. "Okay, fine. Tell me how I can prove my apology to you."

Aoko continues to stare at him. She was thinking of a way that Kaito can _really _prove himself worthy to her...

And thus she thought of a nice way.

"I want to watch Kaito Kid."

Kaito almost fell from what he heard.

"W-what?"

"Kaito Kid is going to steal the diamond this week, right? I want to watch him. And I want _you_ to come with me."

"W-w-w-whaat?"

After a moment, Kaito _did_ fell down.

"What kind of reaction is that?" Aoko insulted him, without even asking if he's okay or not. "I want us to watch together!"

"B-but, Aoko..." Kaito still hasn't gotten over with it. "I thought you don't like Kaito Kid..."

"That's true, I don't," Aoko raised one finger. "But it's no big deal to come and watch, right? I just want to see him how he use his magic to steal."

"Then you go there yourself. Why do you have to drag me?"

"What, are you saying a 'no'?"

"I'm busy." Kaito cannot come up with another excuse. "I have no time to watch a thief steal."

"Now, now, look who's talking!" Aoko was preventing Kaito to get out. "You're a little different. You always liked magicians skilled as you, but yet you don't want to watch? Kid must be better than you!"

"Better?" Kaito was surprised of Aoko's statement. But he realizes no one knows-especially her-that he and Kaito Kid are the same. All he could do is ride with the conversation.

"Y-yeah, I know that. But still, I cannot make it. I'll be busy this week, you should go by yourself." He gently pushed Aoko away. "I'll just make it up to you soon."

Aoko, who cannot take Kaito's reply, rather presumes violence. She pushed Kaito back in his seat in a violent way.

Aoko's index finger touches Kaito's nose, and in very sharp words, she declared:

"If you didn't show up, I will tear you into pieces and let my dad arrest you into jail until you rot!"

Kaito gulped.

"Never, ever, EVER break your promise, Kuroba Kaito! Or I will make you pay for it and it'll be a 'punch to remember'. You got that?"

"Y-yes!"

"Good."

Aoko suddenly smiled again prettily and rubbed Kaito's hair.

"You're making it so difficult, it'll also end to this."

Aoko went back to her seat. "Don't forget, Kaito! As soon as Kaito Kid reveal the day and time of his show, we'll go together, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Poor Kaito. Now he has plenty of problems to deal with. Some are _unexpected_.

* * *

><p><strong>Ri-chan: Thats charpter 5, from now on its my turn. Come with your ideas to what you think will happend. Like 'Which gem or where the heist is. Or maybe when in the story this can fit in. How Kaito will get out of this. ect.<strong>

**Black: Hey are you alright? You don't look to well.**

**Ri-chan: I'm not ok. I'm tired after a long day. And we had that hard training at school. I even fell asleep for some seconds between the history and science.**

**Black: Maybee you should get to bed, while I ran this of. OK?**

**Ri-chan: Ok, good night minna-san. *leavs the room***

**Black: Ok, here I go. Thanks for reading, send us a review or a pm about your ideas, all of them is welcom. We will read them and maybe pick some of them to help.**

**Ri-chan: *in the other room* my... turn... next... .z**

**Black: And yes, heres an warning, from now on it will be more gramma errors. Just so you know it.**

**Tute-tan: (my dogs nicname (some times)) *woff* *wofwofwof***

**Black: She is saing please review and see you next time.**


End file.
